Camp Half Blood New Campers
by PandoraStar123
Summary: Ok, im staring on my story guys! Woohoo! SOo im not telling wat it is, but whose ever ppl ive chosen mite no a bit! :P
1. OCs! Turn in HERE!

Ok Everybody!  
I noticed some people aren't really looking forward to read my writing so Ive decided try something new! Right now im deciding to do a Percy Jackson story so you can enter an OC in. You need to include the Cabin the demigod is in, what his/her age is, personality+ what he/she looks like, and any other info.

I'll list the parent god/goddess:  
Hades: 1 girl  
Zeus: 1 boy, 1 girl  
Poseidon: 1 boy, 1 girl  
Ares: 1 boy

Ok, Im not getting tht many comments in, but for sure Swimmerchick's OC is in. (thnks swimmerchick!) I know their are more people who know what Im talking abt and who love percy jackson and the olympians, so please please please submit an OC! Pwetty pwease? (with a cherry on top)


	2. Ocs in! One more left!

Ok! Here's what you've been waiting for! The OCs that star in my story!

Hades- Selena Marie Moon (Yoshikuni Miyako)  
Poseidon- Elizabeth Grace Jenkins (Swimmerchick)  
Ares-William Li Guerre (ilovepercyjackson'88)  
Zeus- Nate Anderson (blackkinghtguitar)  
- Julia Simmons (sibuna-daughter-of-artimis)

I only need one more to start my story! 1 boy whose godly parent it Poseidon. Pwease pwease pwease pwease comment to turn in an OC for 1 boy whose godly parent is Poseidon! God will bless u!


	3. One: Elizabeth's POV Point of view

Camp Half Blood-New Comers!  
Elizabeth Grace Jenkins  
Chapter 1- Meeting New People & Capture the Flag

Lizzy here! So, since you guys don't know it yet, I'm a demigod; half mortal half god. You might think "Cool! You get awesome powers! Which do you have?" Well, life as a demigod isn't really fun… Monsters chase you most of the time if you go to the outside world. You see, there is only one place for us demigods that is safe: Camp Half Blood. My life is, well… complicated.

I grew up in LA (yes, the place where superstars live) with my mom, who was a marine biologist. I love aquatic life and I always look for an opportunity to go to the ocean. When I was 12 a chimera attacked me on my way home from school. My friend, Colleen (also demigod. Godly parent Apollo) saved me by killing it. We told my mother what happened and then I was brought to camp. Just like that. No good-byes for my other friends (except for Colleen since she came with me). Oh yes, a satyr came to pick me up that day too. His name was Grover Underwood. At the campfire that day, I was claimed to be the daughter of Poseidon.

That was basically the worst recap of my life! Ugh! Anyway, I'm in a room with my cousin Percy. He's the best. Oh yeah, did I ever mention Tyson? They are both older than me, but they are both very very famous! Percy said he killed the titian Kronos with his own hands. I believed him because Tyson kept shouting "I was there! I was there!" so many times. I learned the second Great Prophecy from his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. I don't even remember it! Grover turned out to be Percy's BFF. LOL. When I said that he looked so offended. He was all like "Do I look like a girl? Guys don't call each other 'BFFs'." He hilarious! Nico de Angelo is so cool! He can shadow travel, he gave me a ride (back and forward then he got really tired) and it was like a roller coaster! :P oooh! Campfire time! I'm walking down the road with Piper McLean (yeah I can't believe it either! She's a McLean!) who is like my second BFF in camp. Eside me is Colleen. My arms are around both of their shoulders and we are chatting along the way of our daily basis. Chiron, he is a centaur; half man, half horse, came up to the front of the campfire which turned bright purple. The campfire turns colors with the campers emotions. Ok, back to the story now. Chiron stomps his hooves… kindda awk since people hav feet, anyway he stomps them to quiet down the crowd.

"Settle down now please! I need everybody's attention! We have a newcomer today and I hoped you treated her with respect!" (Chiron) The crowd murmurs. I knew it was me. I've always been popular. Everybody thinks Im nice and caring. "Daughter of the seas! Daughter of earthquakes! Daughter of Poseidon! Welcome Elizabeth Grace Jenkins!" (Chiron)

I stand up. Everybody's heads turn to me. My face feels hot. Im probably blushing right now.  
"All right everybody! Which team is she going to be on?" (Chiron)  
"Team?" I whispered to Percy. (by then I sat down) We were divided accordingly by cabins. I heard they used to hav 12 cabins total with the Hermes cabin being the biggest (since the leftovers usually go there). But now we hav plenty amount of cabins for every god/goddess you can name. Percy stands, "She'll be on blue." Excitement came in the crowd. Percy sits down. I say to him, "The only thing I'm good at, is shooting arrows at targets." Percy replied, "Good enough."

I get armed and Annabeth plus Piper helped me. "What are you guys good at?" I asked them.  
"Im good at bows and arrows," Annabeth said. "Same here" (Me)  
"All I have is Katropis. It means mirror in Greek," Piper told me. "Cool," I said, "Hey, is anybody else on our team cool like you guys?"  
"There's Leo, Jason, Percy (you know tht), me, and Annabeth. Stick with us and you won't get hurt," Piper stated. "What about Nico?" I asked. "um, he doesn't play," Annabeth said.

We went to the forests where we played Capture the Flag. It's like regular Capture the Flag, except it has swords and arrows and blood and gore. More violent I should say. Percy, our team captain said, "Steady, steady… NOW!" And we all screamed, "Raaaaaaaaaahh!" There were lots of stabbing, poking pushing, shoving, jabbing, anything violent you can think of. I ran and ran and ran until I heard, "AHHH!" I turn and see a sword almost stabbing me. I tuck, duck, and roll. My bow is held tightly in my arm while my arrows are kinnda on my back. It's hard to explain. So, I kept running until I saw Annabeth and Piper in dilemma. 6 Ares kids were on their tails. Good thing none of them saw me. I notched an arrow on my bow and pulled on a string. They stopped and started to fight Piper and Annabeth. I pull on the string and launched the arrow into flight. Zoom! It went. It hit one of them and they looked at me. I repeated that and it hit a different person. Piper stabbed someone from the behind. Annabeth stabbed an arrow on someone's back. "Let's roll!" I shouted to them. We ran towards a river and saw a flag. A blood red flag! "We did it!" I screamed. Suddenly, a girl with hair almost made out of jet black silk (and she wore light pink lip gloss that made her lips look fabulous) came by and kind of growled at me. "You have to cross me first!" She snarled. I took out a bow and notched it. She swung her sword at me and I dodged. I pulled back on the bow and let the arrow soar in the air. It hits her! She screams in pain and Annabeth comes behind her knocking her unconscious. "Well, that was a fine shot!" She complemented. "Thanks!" I said. I looked at her to see if I can grab the flag. She nodded. (there was a crowd of people on both teams surrounding us) I walked to the flag and grabbed it. I hoist the thing in the air and screamed "BLUE TEAM! BLUE TEAM! BLUE TEAM!" Everybody on my team chanted with me. I felt very popular. Guys even gave me a boost up on their shoulders. Everything started to fade away as the night crept up.


	4. Deadly Failure

Ch. 2 Deadly Failure

Ok guys! Here's chapter two! sorry for lateness! Hope you guys like it! Remember to comment and follow, or favorite. As long as u comment actually. Why? So I know people are willing to read more chapters! XD Sorry if the plot here is cheesy. I had writers block! D:

POV: Selena Marie Moon (this is for Yoshikuni Miyako who ive been PMing often XD)

I can't believe I lost to the newbie. Argh! Anyway, my name's Selena Marie Moon. I am a Hades child and my BFF is Julia Simmons daughter of Zeus. So I've been beaten by that new kid Elizabeth Grace Jenkins. She crushed me at Capture the Flag. Well, I will definitely win next time though. Piper McLean trains me. Yeah, a _**McLean**_! Couldn't believe it at first but the resemblance is so similar it spooks you. So, I went to my cabin and guess who I found. My annoying cousin Nico de Angelo. Well, others think "oh he's sweet, funny, and cute" but he make me wanna beat the crap outta him. But, I'm too nice to do that. Ask Julie (Julia Simmons). She knows. But, that cousin of hers, Nate Anderson, is one guy to check out. I mean *cough* not that I care but yeah. My friends always think we're going out but we're just friends. I met him the first day Julie and I went to camp. Loong story, anyways, back to Nico who is staring at gems, semi-precious stones, etc… "Nico," I said, "why are you looking at dad's collection?" Dad is rich. Like lots of gems and gold rich. Not the super-star rich. (I wish) "They are pretty aren't they? Want one?" Nico asked. "No thanks. I already have the one dad gave me after he left me when I was a baby." I told him. I always kept a sapphire necklace with me. Dad went away when I was just a baby in my mom's stomach. All kids are like that. Never to see their godly parent in some way. But if your with the right people you might get lucky. That's why I stick with Percy Jackson and his gang sometimes. Nico is apparently in his group. "So, how's training?" He asked me. "Oh, that? Pfft, er, um, ah…" Ok, like I was going to tell my super famous cousin that I was beaten by the new girl in Cabin 2. (Poseidon's cabin) Oh, my fatal flaw is holding grudges so that's why I stammered. "You know, it's getting really late, and I um… have to go somewhere…" I said to him. "Go where Sel? Don't tell me your ditching me. I have nothing to do… again." He said. _Ugh_. I thought. I hated spending nights with my lousy cousin. But if you get to know him better, he's really sweet and kind. "Um…. I'll come back later? I guess. Ok, gotta go. Bye." I told him without letting him respond. So my day went perfectly well after that. Julie saw me and I rushed towards her. "Hey Julie! Guess what?" I asked. "Let me guess, you got a quest?" She said with her eyes shining. "oh hell yeah. Jk. I didn't. I wish though. I got squashed like a bug in capture the flag." I told her with no interest. "Oooh, yeah, I heard about that newbie. She got a party since she was a new comer. Is that even allowed?" Julie said. "SHE GOT A WHAT?" I screamed. Like I said my fatal flaw is holding grudges. One can be held for a whole year. Then I'd be fine with it. If I don't remember it again. "Calm down Sel. It's not like we didn't get a hosting party from Mr. D. In fact, he lets us host our own party remember?" Julie said. Oh, now that she mentions it, we did host that crazed but awesome party with Mr. D's approval. Mr. D is Dionysius. The wine god. Mr. D is just what every single person in camp calls him. Even the college kids too. "Sooo, you and Nate huh. That's what the whole camp talks about." Julie told me. I jumped when she said that. ME and NATE? "Pfft, get real girl. You know I did not hit on him. Ever. Plus with Nico being a hawk around me he told me no boys. Boys can be in our way when it comes to quests. Well, that's what I think." I told her. "Oh yeah, wait till you get to the Aphrodite cabin. They just love to gossip. Especially the girls." She said. "Well, their leader is somebody who doesn't gossip." I told her. "Piper McLean? Get real. She must have spread things around too. Maybe to her friends and stuff." And stuff? What does that mean? Well I hate this rumor and clearly, if Nate gets it, I am never talking to him again. In my entire life. Well, except saying 'hi'. So that was mostly my day and it turned out pretty swell. "Hey Sel! The Hunter's of Artemis have come to stay for awhile!" Somebody shouted to me. I spun around and saw Percy Jackson. Some what a friend to me since I'm Nico's half-cousin. "Yes! I can see Thailia again. Thanks Jackson!" I told him. Julie raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you become BFFs with Thailia Grace?" She asked. "Well since you went somewhere for a quest we hung out a lot. Anyways, I for one, really want a quest! Hrmm if I do have a quest who should I pick?" I said to her. (mostly to myself) "Well, you can pick Nate." Julie said in a singsong-ish tune. I blushed at that part. It probably must have shown because she said, "Aw, look at you. Turning pink." Then I told her to shut up and went to Artemis's cabin. I saw some hunters in there and I asked one of them if she saw Thailia. She pointed to the far back and said 'There'. "Thanks!" I told her. I walked to Thailia and said "Guess who?" She moved her head around and screamed "OMIGOSH! SELENA!" All of the hunters heads turned to our way and Thailia coughed twice. "ah, I mean. Good to see you. Let's go for a walk shall we?" I laughed at that. "Sure."

Sorry it's kindda sort and not to the point... Im thinking of making small chapters so I can start some teen titan stories. :D you guys might be able to send some OCs in too! :) R&R plz!


End file.
